extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Landrada Adaltrude
Sidi Leonie, born as Cassandane, was a Bio-Morph explorer, intellect, sociologist, and war veteran. During the First Galactic War, she along with 197 others including Søren Kierkegaard repelled a Skeke incursion at the border of the Sol system. Saving the technologically primitive humans from annihilation. At the time the Cyrus-Instan Agreement publication and the creation of the Galactic Administration, she joined Søren Kierkegaard's pro-interventionist diaspora in defiance of Cyrus' increasing authoritarianism. In 1900 she decided to spend the remainder of life on Earth, adopting a son. Making her the first Bio-Morph to have adopted human children. Eventually encouraging other Bio-Morph's in other countries around the globe such as Denmark, Germany, United Kingdom, Lebanon, Kuwait, and more to integrate further. Leonie acts as a major supporting character and eventually starts the story. History First Galactic War Settling on Earth As a member of the Human Readiness Committee, Sidi settled down on Earth at the beginning of the 20th century (circa 1900) to leave the life of an explorer behind, against the rules written before the committee that barred any Bio-Morph from intermingling with humans. She landed in what was currently known as French North Africa (Algeria) where she used the disguise of a pied-noir woman in her mid-twenties practicing Roman Catholicism. Her exposure to human culture eventually overtook much of her Bio-Morph life when she fully converted to Roman Catholicism, in spite of the high price of leaving Anoism in such a fashion. In 1924 she adopted a Berber son who she named Anaruz Leonie, cementing her place among the humans. Despite the aforementioned ban of integration, she was not disciplined for doing so. However her adoption of Anaruz made her an outcast among other pied-noirs (she did not identify as a pied-noir or a colon but instead as français d'Algérie ''- ''French Algerian)'' who supported colonial rule. She was stripped of her job as a seemstress in part of her lack of support to colonial rule. The criticism she received from others did not affect her view of them. From then on she would continue to live as a single mother living in a improvised yet durable home with her son. Second World War Algerian War for Independence In 1954 Algeria became embroiled in a war for independence amid rising nationalistic and anti-colonial attitudes by the indigenous population. To Sidi this created a moral rift to her whole outlook of home. She identified with the pied-noirs like her neighbors yet sympathized the exasperation of the native Arabs who vied for independence. She refused to partake in the conflict in the face of threats including an assassination attempt by the OAS. Willingly stayed instead of emigrating to Spain or Lebanon at the behest of the Bio-Morph's who offered settlement there. She would unfortunately be forced to suffer through the Oran massacre of 1962 conducted by an enraged mob that resulted in losing Anaruz, who assumed he was a ''harki (French loyalist). Sidi hid while watching Anaruz be furiously beaten to death. The emotional impact this brought upon her was felt by all Bio-Morph's within neighboring African countries, including the European countries of Italy, Spain, and Portugal. Her son's body was taken to Silkeborg in central Denmark to be buried. Life after 1962 After giving her son a proper burial, Sidi refused to return to Algeria. In response to this personal exile, Kierkegaard would have Algeria's status be overseen by it's neighboring countries and their Morph's, Tarek Omar of Morocco and Idris Dali Mar of Tunisia. In 1967 she became a catholic nun visiting countries with high French-speaking populations and/or culture, aiding those in need. * Lebanon (1962-1975) * United States, Louisiana state (1975-1980) * France, Normandy region (1980-1982) * Denmark, East Juntland (1982-1985) * Spain (1985-1990) * Canada, Quebec province (1990-2000) Death (Footprints that reach deep) Now July 5th, the 38th anniversary of Algeria's independence. Beginning to feel the effects of old age take it's toll on her body along with the emotional pain she has felt since losing her son, Sidi gathered with Kierkegaard of Denmark, Wells of the United Kingdom, Ivanov of Russia, Clarissa of Portugal, Paien of France, Hans of Germany, and Edgardo of Spain, for one final supper together. The final rating for human ascendance was 29%, adding further anxiety. During dinner she handed out pieces of bread to each Morph present, her heart, visibly, began entering constant irregular periods, causing her to convulse. As the others went to aid her, she teleported to Algeria to a public marketplace filled with people. Revealing to the entire world the Morph's have existed this whole time. Sidi died from stress cardiomyopathy in Søren's arms six hours later. Trivia * Pied-noir ''translates to 'black foot'. It was a term used to refer to the settler population of what was once French North Africa until independence. It also applied to those who fled to Europe after Algeria declared independence. ** Leonie joins Hunter Atlas of Zimbabwe as the only two African Morph's who chose a settler identity. Compared to other Morph's on the continent who chose an indigenous one. * Her adoption of Anaruz and vocal anti-colonial attitude is unusual. Given the social and political nature of French Algeria that deemed the inhabitants as nothing but subjects. In addition to how most ''pied-noirs or colons supported French rule. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity